


It don't seem the same since cosmic light

by telefool



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consensual Possession, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: Fill for the Venom kinkmeme. Mostly smut, with some added feelings.





	It don't seem the same since cosmic light

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hot Patootie, a la Rocky Horror. I'll probably fill more of these, so go post some prompts at the [km!](https://venomkink.dreamwidth.org/1142.html)

It was good to have her back in his bed, her hair a silk spray across the pillows.

 ** _'Our bed.'_** Venom said, like distant thunder in his mind, and relief made Eddie sigh into their kiss. Relief that he had these amazing people, safe in his bed, safe in  _him_. The tension eased in his spine as Eddie tried to let go- tried to figure out what to do with his hands. 

 ** _'More hands?'_** Venom offered before deciding for himself. The unique sensation made Eddie shudder, Venom coalescing from his sides, pulling out in fat drops that twisted and thickened into something better than muscle- stronger, more solid.

"What is it-  _oh_." Anne said, her eyes widening a little when she looked down. Eddie tracked her gaze in time to see Venom make contact with skin, the seeping black wave of him pushing her shirt slowly higher, baring the pale tonation of her stomach for only a second before covering it again with themselves. It was moving slowly enough that when it revealed the peaks of her breasts Eddie felt a shock of pleasure. 

 _ **'Why surprised?**_ ** _'_** Venom asked, and Eddie shook his head. Watched the steady flowing rush of black cover her- looked up in time to see her mouth part with that same shocking pleasure. He had no words for how small a chance he'd thought he had to see her like this again. She let out a little breath, surprised, giddy and  _oh yeah._ Eddie knew how that felt. 

 _ **'Feels good, Eddie.'**_ Venom purred, and Eddie smiled, huffed out a laugh when Venom finally covered the pale brown points of her nipples, and Anne's eyes rolled back.

"Oh,  _Venom_." She said, lost and throaty, and Eddie tucked his hand into the space between them, put a heavy palm over the front of her panties. "Jesus- Ed- Eddie!"

He ground down with his palm, keeping firmly in contact with her pussy, even when her hips tossed on the bed. Even as Venom continued to gain more and more ground, leaving Eddie feeling weightless and turned on, watching slick black tentacles trawl her skin. Up and over her collar bone, slipping down her shoulders only to crawl up her neck, one thin clever tendril at a time. She was soaking against his hand now, the fabric of her panties slipping and sliding across her skin, just from a kiss, and the way Venom felt. That intoxicating undulation that Eddie felt he could feel acutely as he watched his love fall prey to the pleasure. 

"Fuck, Eddie." She whispered, up to her neck in it and breathing hard. "Feels like it's eating me."

 _ **They**_ chuckle together, but it was Venom that pushed for the next kiss, pulling Eddie towards her. She inhaled, and Eddie pulled her sticky panties to the side, slid his fingers where she needed them the most. She was a snug, wet fit and Venom growled his approval into Eddie's consciousness.

 _ **'I want to taste her.'**_ Venom said a command not a question- he was in Eddie's mind which meant he could feel the rush of want that followed in their words.

"She tastes amazing." Eddie said cockily, watching Anne's eyes flicker over his face, the moment she figured it out. "Better than chocolate, yeah."

"Does it talk to you all the time?" She asked, and Venom laughs in his head, making Eddie chuckle.

"Unless he's busy-

_**'-or my tongue is.'** _

"Christ." Eddie said, but it came out thick and slurred, sloppy. "Oh, wha tha hell-"

His mouth felt weird, full and when he opened it to say something- anything- the thick length of Venom's tongue fell out of his mouth, lashing like it was scenting the air.

"Oh that is fucking-" Anne started, but Venom wanted to play, and Eddie had never realized how weird it would be to suddenly be unable to taste your own spit. "-fucking weird Eddie, you look-"

He nodded, fully aware and then Venom was guiding his consciousness, like a hand to the back of his neck. Eddie didn't really need a lot of encouragement to duck his head down, to press his face to her sex.

Venom didn't waste any time, his tongue pushing her wet panties aside, and plunging their tongue into her hard and fast, and Eddie groaned when she did. Anne's hand found his hair and Venom made some pleasured noise. It put Eddie in the middle, completely fucking overwhelmed and loving it. His ma had always told him he thrived under pressure. Venom wanted deeper, wanted more, Anne 's stomach folding in soft rolls of skin as she arched over them, keeping them close.

"Eddie." Anne grit out, and Venom wagged his tongue harder, Eddie rocking like his jaw was a tugged leash, keeping his mouth pressed into the thick smell of her. "My clit- please- Eds-"

 _ **'Ohhh.'**_ Venom said, as Eddie brought his hand up, the firm pressure of his thumb rubbing her until she squeezed around them.  _ **'Oh Eddie, she's so sweet-'**_

"Gonna cum." Anne told him, desperate and god, faster than Eddie had ever managed on his own. Venom's tongue began to swell, too thick for his mouth, and heavy enough that his jaw ached with it. He was wet to his neck-"Oh god, Eddie, gonna cum, Eddie, Venom, god,  _god_ -"

She said it like she couldn't believe it either, like the words were squeezed out of her, forced out around Venom's tongue. Eddie loved this- let his eyes slip closed.

_**'Really Eddie?'** _

_'All yours.'_ Eddie told him, letting Venom roll over him, until his body was slick and smothered in the best way, deep inside of Venom's impossible consciousness, awash in the sudden taste and smell of their girl, like surround sound had just been turned on. _'Blow her fucking mind.'_

 ** _'I blow you all the_ _time.'_** Venom told him smugly, and Eddie laughed, and then stopped when Anne did, when she opened her eyes to Venom between her thighs.

"Eddie?" She asked faintly. 

"I'm still here." He said, enjoying the way her eyes narrowed at his voice coming from Venom's maw. 

 **"I'm here too."** Venom said firmly, and Anne looked at them. She was so small through Venom's eyes- so  _tasty._ Her rapid pulse, the tiny beading sweat on the pores of her skin that Venom loved to taste- the frightened whites of her eyes. Oh. Oh no. Venom's tongue pulled free with a long wet sound, and Anne shivered, eyes closed.  _ **"We don't have to be...?"**_

"Shut up." She said, and she was breathing hard when she opened her eyes. "You felt pretty good, big guy. The teeth are... a lot, but I'm no pussy. I can return the favor-"

 _ **'We love her.'**_ Venom told Eddie- or maybe Eddie told Venom- he- he wasn't sure-  _Venom_ wasn't sure, and that decided them.  ** _'Our teeth are impressive...'_**

Venom collapsed back onto him, into him, ran down over Eddie's face like a kiss in cold rain, only to drip thickly down his chest, and back onto Anne, connecting them, in thick strands.

"What now?" Anne asked, and Eddie shook his head. 

"I don't- I don't know either-"

Anne's legs spread under him, and she let out a short scream at the unexpected loss of control, before giggling wildly lost to the adrenaline. "Oh shit, Eddie's he's-"

Eddie's hands planted themselves on either side of her, flat to the mattress, and Eddie's eyes widened. Anne's hands reached for his chest, bury themselves into thick viscous drip Venom has become. "-sorry. Wasn't thinking-"

"What-" Eddie asked just as he realized she wasn't talking to him.

 _ **'Don't need to think.'**_ Venom said, and Eddie realizes she heard that too tight about when Anne does.  _ **'Harder when you both think so much-'**_

"This is crazy." Eddie said, ramping up to a good rant but Venom had other plans. His voice cuts off in a gasp as the symbiote pieces them together like a puzzle, pushing Eddie deep into her, and her onto him, with Venom squeezing them together better than any glue. It's a dangerous swell of pleasure, and under the slick black sliding over her skin Eddie could watch her breasts jiggle from the force of Venom fucking him- them-  _all of them-_ together. "Oh jesus- fuck Venom- this is- I'm gonna fuckin'- "

"Eddie." Anne says, and then on her exhale, like a plea.  _"Venom."_

Venom made a noise like his bike picking up speed, and Eddie felt his hips working faster, harder- Anne was breathing like she does when she's about to cry, high panting gasps, like she can't catch herself. She felt tighter than snug, wet and fucking perfect and Eddie he couldn't, he was gonna-

He came, but his hips kept going.

"Oh Christ- oh baby,  _darling_ \- oh that fucking feels..." Eddie groaned, and Venom rolled through them with another satisfied laugh. Anne was moaning on every thrust, her head thrown back, and just as he couldn't stop his cock from softening, he felt himself begin to swell, Venom pumping him full, and god that meant what, that Venom, that he was controlling his blood and wow for some reason that was so much- that was- he tried to fist his hands, but they were still planted on the bed, stabilizing him for the aching, furious thrusts Venom was making him perform.

"Shit, Christ, Eddie fuck- fuckfuckfuck- I'm- I'm gonna cum, baby, Venom, EddieEddieVenomVe-" Anne cut off, and then she was shaking like she was fucking seizing, black veins tracing her milky skin, clenching around him with a wordless noise. It was a huge feeling, like they were all they same swell and wash of sensation, stretched between the three of them, straining then suddenly satisfied while Venom roared between them. 

Anne fell back to the bed, like her strings had been cut.

Venom sucked back into his chest with enough force to shake him, and without the support Eddie Eddie fell immediately, narrowly avoiding Anne when his arms gave out.

"What-"

 _ **'Sorry.'**_ Venom said, and he sounded worn and sated.  _ **'I slipped. We were- I was distracted, Eddie."**_

"Pussy." Eddie said smugly, ignoring his stinging overworked dick, the way his body felt stretched and run.

"What are you talking about." Anne said, and without pause. "Shut up."

 _ **'Again?'**_ Venom pressed into his mind, and Eddie sighed into a laugh. Rolled toward Anne and reached out brushing her hair from her face. She cracked one eye for him.

"V wants to go again." Eddie told her, and Anne's mouth curved into a small smile.

"I'm hungry." She said. "Food first."

 **"We love you."** Eddie said, and he didn't realize it was out loud until Anne opened her other eye regarding him with some alarm. "Sorry, I'm-"

"I love you too, stupid." She told him. "You're going to the store, right? I'm not getting up-"

Venom poured over his tired, sweating body like a blanket.

_**"We'll go. We want tater-tots."** _

"Buy ranch." She told him, pressing a kiss to his teeth before turning over. "Wake me up when they're ready."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
